


La nobleza.

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne





	La nobleza.

史森明手上有一个戒指。

戴在左手的无名指上，他的朋友第一次见到的时候排着他的肩膀说：“哎哟，怎么？大学生，几年没见你还结婚了？”史森明笑着说：“还没有呢，等成了请你们喝酒。”

确实还没有成呢，因为他喜欢的那个人已经有男朋友了。

史森明和他们两个人都很熟，他一开始认识的是喻文波，两个人大小一起玩到大，忽然有一天喻文波神神秘秘地跟他说我找对象了过几天就要去见家长了，史森明说哟好啊我能不能也看一眼啊，喻文波说行。后来喻文波邀史森明来家里做客，他看见了简自豪。

他看着简自豪丰腴的脖颈和白嫩的手指，看着他圆润的脸庞和右脸颊上一颗痣，看着他朝自己毫无防备温温和和地笑起来，说小明来了呀，快进来坐吧，我去给你们拿水果。

直到喻文波拿胳膊肘撞了他一下，史森明才回过神来，漫不经心的回着喻文波，嗯嗯，可以，很好……

他喜欢简自豪。

史森明不止一次在夜里想，简自豪就像纸杯里的奶油蛋糕，他的手和腰就像奶油，整个身体是用最好的鸡蛋和面粉做出来的胚胎，带着让人无法拒绝的香味，勾引着别人去品尝，他脸上一直带有的红晕是淋上去的草莓酱，史森明想了无数次，要是我能咬上一口就好了，我要亲自尝一下简自豪到底是不是甜味的。

于是现在他把手伸到简自豪衣服里面，简自豪想要推开他，被他咬住了下嘴唇，舌尖轻轻的舔弄着。史森明在他的耳边一遍一遍地念着他的名字，简自豪便软化了，任史森明的手掌贴合他微微隆起的胸口。

而后史森明去勾简自豪黑色的睡裤，简自豪不是很清明，他感觉到了史森明的手指划过他的腿根，抵在了他的阴户。

他的眼前浮现出一层水雾，他无法阻止史森明发现他的秘密，就像他无法阻止史森明与他的熟悉。这一段关系的掌控者一直都是史森明，简自豪只能喘着气，擦着自己的眼泪请求史森明的温柔以待。

他早该发现的，他早该察觉的。简自豪在史森明进入他的时候忏悔着。他早应该发现史森明看向他的漆黑的眼珠里究竟隐藏这什么，他早该看穿史森明对他的猎捕计划，看穿史森明——这个小混蛋，从一开始打的主意就是他。可简自豪也无法拒绝，他该如何拒绝，史森明与喻文波完全不同，他的小男朋友热烈又澎湃，而史森明，就像阳光下的沼泽，他抬头去看，一下子就全部陷入。

他娇嫩的甬道含着史森明的阴茎，又痛又爽，他能感到他在流水。简自豪伸出手去抓史森明的肩膀，比他年纪还小的男孩掐着他的手腕把阴茎顶到他的宫口。这个时候简自豪忽然害怕起来，他说不要了……不要了，到这里就好了……史森明便停在这里，抵着他的宫口射了精。

小孩捧着简自豪的脸说我好喜欢你。简自豪像是被火烫了一下，说你不要闹了。史森明固执地说我真的真的——很喜欢你。简自豪抿了抿嘴，说我喜欢喻文波。史森明的表情扭曲了一瞬，他摁着简自豪让他摔进被子里，深深地呼吸了一下，再次换上那副简自豪无法拒绝的笑容，蹭着他的侧脸，说我知道。

晚上的时候他和喻文波做爱，喻文波在他的耳边喘着粗气，简自豪闭着眼睛流泪，喻文波问我弄痛你了吗，简自豪说不……他眨眨眼看向喻文波，我们生个孩子吧。

喻文波进入他的子宫，把精液留在那个梨形的器官里面。

简自豪年轻的时候因为这个器官吃了不少的苦头，他吃药，因此他才无法拥有别人一样精瘦的体型，他变得丰腴；他童贞，无人踏足的子宫是他纯贞的牌匾，无论如何，他还是把这块贞洁完整的留给了他第一次爱上的人。

他在床上睡觉，他带着褪不去的婴儿肥，蜷缩着脚趾。有人走过来，亲吻他从睡衣里露出来的掌心，摸着他的肚子，就像隔着一层皮肉，摸到他孕育生命的子宫。

我好爱你，简自豪。


End file.
